


When Rivina is Queen and her Time Ladies sing

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gallifrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: The Plight of Summer has begun as everyone is gearing up ready for the first flower of summer.
Relationships: King Randolph/Queen Rivina, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 1





	When Rivina is Queen and her Time Ladies sing

The whole of Gallifrey was getting geared up for the annual Plight of Summer which takes place at the Palace of the Time Lords and is performed by the Princes and Princesses. River and the Doctor walked through the streets to find them busy as the citizens were busy preparing for the next day celebration as the Plight of Summer was the day after.

'The biggest event is soon.' River said as they walked through the town. 'Jennifer will be joining her cousins in performing the Plight of Summer.' 'Who is responsible for their training to perform the Plight of Summer?' Thirteen asked. 'They are trained by the members of the High Council and overseen by Rivina.' River said walking with her to the palace. In the grounds of the Royal Palace the Princes and Princesses were busy learning the dance for the celebration as Jennifer was there with her cousins as they danced in the courtyard before Queen Rivina came to see them.


End file.
